evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains' Defeats/Examples
Examples Literature *'Esplin 9466': After he realized that he was defeated in the war and his host body knocked out by Ax, he decided to leave his own fate on his foes, which led into trial where he was eventually incarcerated inside a purple cube prison. *'Azog': Azog was killed after he and Thorin stabbed each other in their final battle. *''Harry Potter'': **'Dolores Umbridge': Briefly defeated when Centaurs took her away for her punishments. Later, she is defeated again after knocked by Harry Potter and in the end, confined in Azkaban Prison. **'Lord Voldemort': He is eventually struck down by Harry Potter's Disarming Charm where the said spell also rebounds his Killing Curse (with the power of Lord Voldemort's own Elder Wand that refused to kill its potential new master Harry), which resulted in his death. Whereas his body is still intact in the book that allows him to receive his funeral, this does not apply on film as his body is destroyed and reduced into dust. *'President Alma Coin': After revealing her true colors by asking to hold the final Hunger Games, she was shot to death by Katniss Everdeen. *'Annie Wilkes': Before she could torment Paul Sheldon, the man finally retaliates by bashing her skull with a metal pig statue where she retreats to get her chainsaw just as the police showed up, only for her to die from her wounds before she could take one. Film *''Godzilla'' **'King Ghidorah': In Destroy All Monsters, after Godzilla destroyed the Kilaak's base, the ground below King Ghidorah split open, and King Ghidorah's lifeless body fell into the fiery pit below, which then exploded, destroying the King of Terror for good. **'Godzilla': After exhausted his powers to destroy Destoroyah, his body that overloaded by nuclear energy causing him to melt, which the radiation miraculously revived his dying son. **'Keizer Ghidorah': Has one of his three heads blown off by Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Godzilla then makes one of his other heads blast another off itself. Godzilla then throws him, stomps on him, kicks him, slams him twice into the ground, throws him and blasts him with his Red Spiral Ray, destroying him. **'M.U.T.O.': This monster was slammed by Godzilla on the building, impaled him with the debris that pierced his vital organs. The female also had her throat blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath, resulting the chain reaction that resulting a fiery decapitation. Their defeat, and also with Ford's action in destroying their egg, effectively avenge their victims and prevent them to wipe out humanity and all life on Earth. *''Star Wars'': **'Greedo': Shot by Han Solo after a brief argument regarding debts with Jabba the Hutt. **'Jabba The Hutt': Killed by Princess Leia who strangled him to death when the fight between his men and her friends ensues. **'Darth Vader': Previously defeated by Luke, until the latter realized his error upon seeing his severed robotic hand. When Palpatine snapped and inflicted his breakdown and his ongoing Force Lightning attacks on Luke, Darth Vader tossed the evil Sith to Death Star reactor though at the same time, Palpatine's shock power fried out his life support system. Before he exhales his final breath, he begged Luke to remove his mask, and stated that Luke has saved him from the Dark Side before dying in peace. ***In Revenge of the Sith, when Obi-Wan jumped from a hovering droid to the lava ground of Mustafar and despite stating to his new opponent Darth Vader the battle is over as the former has the high ground, the latter insists on continuing the battle, responding him he underestimates his power, but although his former Jedi Master tells him not to try it, Vader jumps towards his location to attack him only for his remaining organic limbs to be quickly severed by the Jedi Master and to fall to his defeat before his body is burnt by the lava along with his bionic arm as well as his hair. **'Emperor Palpatine': When Luke Skywalker rejected his offer to become his apprentice, Palpatine responds by sadistically and wrathfully torturing him. However, this only enrages his former apprentice Darth Vader who is also Luke's father. Vader lifts Palpatine and throws him into the power center of the Death Star which kills him. **'Darth Maul': Sliced in midsection by Obi-Wan Kenobi, though later revealed to have survived and turned into cyborg where his missing lower body replaced by a robotic one. He was finally killed by Obi-Wan during the Star Wars Rebels television series, his last words being a promise that "the Chosen One" (i.e. Luke) will avenge them both. **'Count Dooku': Killed by the reluctant Anakin under Palpatine's order. His death was schemed as means to corrupt Anakin into Vader. **'General Grievous': As he tried to killed Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master shot him several times on his exposed respiratory organ, fries every-single organic body parts on his cyborg body. **'Nute Gunray' and Poggle the Lesser: Killed by Anakin under Palpatine's orders. **'Supreme Leader Snoke': Killed and sliced in half by Kylo Ren's force powers with Anakin Skywalker/Rey's lightsaber allowing to frame Rey who murdered Snoke. **'Captain Phasma': Falls into her fiery grave. *'Jack Torrance': After getting left behind in the hedge maze by Danny as he and Wendy flee from the Overlook Hotel, Jack passes out and freezes to death in the hedge maze. *''Terminator'': *'T-800': When the T-800 was about to kill Sarah Connor in a factory and climb into a small gap, Sarah presses a red button and says to him, "You're terminated, f**ker!" before crushing him to death. **'T-1000': After the T-800 shoots his last grenade from his grenade launcher at the T-1000 to save John Connor and his mother, Sarah, the T-1000's body had exploded and falls into the molten steel to be melted completely. ***In Terminator Genisys, Sarah and "Pops" have set up an acid trap to kill him, just in case if he follows them. **'T-X': When she was about to kill John Connor and Katherine Brewster, she got stuck underneath the helicopter by the T-850, she was able to break free from the helicopter, but she lost half of her lower body, she grabs John by his foot, but the T-850 sent by Kate uses a Hydrogen fuel cell (bomb) to put in her mouth and he says to her "You are terminated!" before it explodes, killing her. **'T-3000': He got shredded while trapped in the field of the prototype time machine and was caught in the explosion that destroyed Cyberdyne Systems Headquarters. *'Judge Doom': After revealing his true toon form and fighting Eddie Valiant, Doom is melted by his own Dip before turning into a pool of his melted self but not before emitting a few terrible screams. *'Hans Gruber': At the top of the building McClaine breaks his wife's watch connecting the two and causes Hans to fall to his death. *''Robocop'': **'Emil Antonowsky': Crashes his van into a vat of toxic waste, causing his skin to painfully begin melting off until he is eventually run over and killed by Clarence Boddicker. **'Clarence Boddicker': Furious that the police that he gleefully killed has been revived as Robocop, he and Robocop had a furious battle where though he get the upper hand, Robocop successfully deliver a crippling blow by stab his neck with his data spike, killing him. **'Dick Jones': Blasted by Robocop with the process sending him to his death dozens of stories below. **'Cain': Life support machine disconnected by Dr. Faxx in order to use his brain for Robocop 2. **'Robocop 2': Robocop smashes it open and tears out Cain's brain, which he then smashes to pieces, deactivating Robocop 2. **'Paul McDagget': Leg burned by Robocop, crippling him and leaving him unable to escape from a nuclear explosion caused by the Ōtomo's fail-safe device. **'Raymond Sellars': Shot by Robocop on a rooftop during a climactic showdown. *''Jurassic Park''/''Jurassic World'' series: **'The Big One': Tries to defeat Rexy for killing her subordinate only for the female T-Rex defeat her by slammed her against the fossil display, killing her. **'Indominus rex': When I.Rex was going to deliver the final blow on Rexy, Blue interferes and the Raptor and the tyrannosaurus battered I.Rex, but in spite of her injuries, I.Rex still at her full strength angrily roar of them before began to counter-attack, only to fail to realize that a Mosasaurus jumped and pulled her underwater. Had Mosasaurus' bite-force may too weak to killed her underwater, drowning may surely killed her. **'Ken Wheatley': Tranquilizes the Indoraptor and tries to take his tooth as a trophy, but it turns out that the Indoraptor was feigning sedation and tears his arm off before mauling him to death. **'Gunnar Eversol': He and three other auctioneers barely evade the Indoraptor in an elevator, only for the doors to malfunction moments later. The four of them can only watch helplessly as the elevator slowly opens to reveal a very amused and patient Indoraptor waiting on the other side, which is the last thing they all see before the hybrid mauls them to their deaths. **'Indoraptor': Pushed through a glass roof by Blue and lands on the brow horns of a fossil Agujaceratops skull, impaling him to death. **'Eli Mills': Tries to escape the Lockwood Manor with the bone of the Indominus Rex, but is killed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Carnotaurus, during which the Tyrannosaurus intentionally destroys the Indominus bone. *'Constantine the Frog': He is beaten up by Miss Piggy in a helicopter before he is arrested by the police. *''James Bond'': **'Auric Goldfinger': During a fight with James Bond on-board Air Force One, Goldfinger's gun goes off and smashes the window, causing him to be sucked out of the plane and fall to his death. **'Franz Sanchez': After most of Sanchez's tanker trucks are destroyed, Bond catches up to Sanchez and they fight on the back of the final truck before reaching an incline and tumbling to the ground. The battered, gasoline-soaked Sanchez then prepares to kill Bond with a machete, but he is distracted when Bond offers to explain why he went out of his way to destroy his empire. Bond shows Sanchez the cigarette lighter Felix and his wife had given him on their wedding day, before igniting it and immolating Sanchez. As the drug lord flails and screams in burning agony, he stumbles against the leaking tanker truck, causing it to explode. **'Le Chiffre': After a failed torture attempt, Le Chiffre prepares to castrate Bond however his employer kills his guards and shoots Le Chiffre in the head for him failing his organisation. **'Raoul Silva': After a knife is thrown at him by Bond, Silva tries to resist but ultimately succumbs to his wound and dies at Bond's feet. *'John Doe': Doe uses the death of Detective Mills wife to motivate him to kill him, just before being shot in the head and again multiple time he closes his eyes and accepts it. *'Green Goblin': After receiving the beating of his life from Spider-Man, Norman hangs onto dear life but not before attempting to kill the Spider with his glider. However, he was able to suspect this and was able to get out of the way but not after the glider impales the Green Goblin himself. *'Bullseye': After being injured by Daredevil, Bullseye pleads for his life before he is thrown out of a cathedral and lands on a police car which he survives. *''Transformers'' **'Megatron' : He gets killed by Sam from the Allspark by putting it straight through his chest in the first film, foreshadowing his resurrection in Revenge of the Fallen. In Dark of the Moon, he tries to negotiate with Optimus, only for the Autobot leader-fed up with his disastrous acts includes inspiring Sentinel to abandon his belief-to de-spine him. It is later revealed in Age of Extinction that Megatron's mind survived that demise, possibly thanks to the AllSpark shard that revived him in Revenge of the Fallen. **'The Fallen': After Optimus battered him, he had torn the Decepticon founder's mask torn off before crushing his spark, avenging the Dynasty of Primes. **'Dylan Gould': Hit with a metal rod by Sam Witwiky, causing him to fall into the control pillar and be electrocuted to death. **'Sentinel Prime': With his Space Pillars destroyed and him badly injured by Megatron, Sentinel tries to weasel his way out but Optimus Prime states that he didn't betray the Autobots only himself. Despite his pleas, Optimus kills him in cold-blood, avenging Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, all NEST personnel murdered in Washington, D.C., and the citizens of Chicago. **'Harold Attinger': Attinger corners Cade while Optimus Prime and Lockdown continue their brawl. Attinger continues to lecture Cade how he betrayed the human race by siding with the Transformers only for Optimus to shoot him and at the same time, avenges all the Autobots and humans Cemetery Wind had murdered. **'Lockdown': Impaled by Optimus from behind where the latter goes to partially slice his body off before the bounty hunter could destroyed Cade, killing him. *''The Dark Knight'' trilogy: **'Ra's Al Ghul': Left by Batman to die in his train derailed and crashed into the Wayne Tower Parking Lot where the impact of the crash caused the emitter to explode; which killed Ra's al Ghul. **'The Joker': With his plan ruined Batman seemingly allows the Joker to fall to his death however before he could hit the ground, Batman grabs him by the leg and pulls him to the surface a is left at the hands of the GCPD. However, despite his capture, the Joker won and was able to get Harvey Dent to become a criminal and on some level proving his cynicism was right. *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **'Obadiah Stane': Dies electrocuted when Tony orders Pepper to activate the building's prototype large-scale Arc Reactor located at the complex underneath them. Stane's armor and body then fell into the reactor, resulting in a massive explosion. **'Abomination': Hulk defeats him after and long fight and spares his life due Betty Ross' intervention. Abomination in then sent to prison and locked up. **'Whiplash': Blows up himself when his drones self-destruct in his last attempt to destroy the Stark legacy, yet Iron Man and War Machine are anyway able to escape from the explosion. **'Justin Hammer': Gets arrested due his involvement with Whiplash's operations and send to Seagate Prison, where he falls in love with another inmate. **'Red Skull': Gets teleported by the Tesseract to Vormir and remains there for almost 70 years while protecting the Soul Stone until Thanos comes and sacrifices Gamora, breaking Red Skull's curse and allowing him to leave Vormir to pursue his own ambitions once more. **'Arnim Zola': Dies from a terminal illness in 1972 yet he transfers his counciusness into a supercomputer. He then meets Black Widow and Captain America 42 years later and presumably dies when S.H.I.E.L.D. launches a missile attack to their location, though Romanoff and Rogers barely survive it. **'Loki': Arrested by Thor where he was tied with specialized manacles (includes the one that gagged him) so he cannot escape. Eventually, he makes amends with Thor and faces Thanos in his last moments of life, though Thanos survives the attempt on his life and breaks Loki's neck, killing him once and for all. **'Trevor Slattery': Gets discovered by Tony Stark and confesses to him the truth only to be then arrested and sent to Seagate Prison. Once there, agents from the real Mandarin kill his "butler" and take him with them either to be punished for his impersonation of their leader or make them one of his servants. **'Aldrich Killian': Pepper Botts kills him with her new Extremis abilities, causing an explosion. **'Alexander Pierce': He was shot to death by Nick Fury, his last words being "Hail Hydra". **'Ronan the Accuser': After the big battle on Xandar, the Black Astar crashed over Xandar's central city, seemingly Ronan died. But then, the Accuser arrives out of the ruins of his own ship, holding the Universal Weapon powered with the Infinity stone, as he prepares to eradicate Xandar and its people, he was interrupted by Peter Quill who sings "Ooh Child" and orders him into a dance-off with him. Ronan, confused of Quill dancing, asking him what does he doing, Quill replies that he is distracting and calling him "Big Black Dung #######" ,while Rocket and Drax are blasting Ronan's hammer, both Quill and Ronan are trying to get the stone. Afterwards, Quill takes the stone to his own hands, his body starts to being ripped off while he sees Gamora calling him, Peter sees an illusion of his mother in space calling him to take his hand, instead, he takes Gamora's hand and join forces with Drax and Rocket, who confronting with Ronan that claiming that Quill and the group are mortals, asking them how they can absorb the power of the stone, Quill replies: "You said it yourself, B****, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Ronan holds his destroyed hammer, prepares to attack the Guardians, but Quill uses the power of the stone as he shares it with the others to disintegrate Ronan, killing him. **'Ulysses Klaue': Escapes from Ultron and the Avengers while ordering his mercenaries to remain behind to battle them. He then takes part of Erik Killmonger's plot to dethrone T'Challa but gets shot to death by Killmonger, allowing Killmonger to use his corpse to be allowed to enter to Wakanda. **'Ultron': He had is Ultron Prime body rendered useless by the vengeful Scarlet Witch after murdered Quicksilver (though the intened victim was Hawkeye and a boy) and kicked out from the quinjet by Hulk, but in either of these case was futile to killed the AI due to him later moved to the still-functional Ultron Sentinels. He then confront Vision and after exchanged their opinions about humanity, Ultron was destroyed by Vision presumably for good. **'Yellowjacket': He had the Ant-Man sabotaging his suit from the inside where he eventually implodes. **'Crossbones': Kills himself by detonating a bomb in a last attempt to kill Captain America, who survives it. **'Helmut Zemo': Black Panther frustrated his suicide attempt after tearing apart the Avengers and he then gets taken in custody and locked up in a prison on Berlin, yet he succeeded in separating the Avengers to avenge his family. **'Dormammu': Doctor Strange forces him to return to the Dark Dimension and taking with him Kaecilius and his remaining Zealots after threatening to trap him into an endless time loop for all eternity if he refused to cooperate. **'Kaecilius': He and his remaining Zealots are taken by Dormammu to the Dark Dimension, transforming into Mindless Ones and send to suffer eternal torment there, achieving the immortality they had desires but at a terrible cost they refused to understand. **'Ego': Star-Lord defeats him and doesn't destroy his planet, letting him die upon the bomb's explosion and turning him into dust, ending the planet's destruction once and for all. **'Vulture': Gets his vulture suit destroyed yet Spider-Man saves him and then webs him up to be arrested by the police, who then send him to prison, causing the Toomes family to move. **'Hela': Surtur, immune to Hela's spikes, angrily shoves the tip of his mighty flaming sword down on Hela, killing her in a blast of green energy and incinerating her remaining Berserkers in the process before he commits suicide. **'Erik Killmonger': Gets fatally stabbed by Black Panther using sonic mining technology. Black Panther then takes him to see the sunset and even offers him to spare and heal him, but Erik refuses and dies peacefully only to be then presumably buried at the sea as he asked. **'Thanos': Originally, Thanos is decapitated by Thor after thanking Nebula for saying he's no liar and apologizes for being too harsh to her during the remaining Avengers on him in Titan II. 5 years later, before alternative Thanos from 9 years ago could snap his fingers with the new Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the universe and build it in his image, Iron Man stops him, but Thanos knocks him away. Believing he's victorious, Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens just as he realizes that Iron Man removed the stones from the gauntlet and placed them into the palm of his hand in his latest armor. Once Iron Man snaps his fingers, all of Thanos' army, including the Black Order, disintegrate and turn to dust. Thanos, shocked that he's been defeated, sits down in despair before he turns to dust. *'Smaug': Bard shoots the dragon where his armor is the weakest, killing Smaug and sending him down to Laketown. There are slight differences of his defeat if compared with in book version: **In book version, Smaug's weakest spot was his underbelly scales that not covered by diamonds, jewels, rubys, and golds that forcefully embedded by Smaug himself on them as means to compensate his weakness. In film, due to Smaug's design by filmmakers was having his underbelly scales more durable than in book version, they only had one of his said underbelly scales missing instead, that serves as his weakest spot. **Due to the changes above, the way the heroes learned about Smaug's weakest spot was different: In books, when Bilbo and Dwarves discusses about their discovery where they notice Smaug's exposed underbelly scales that not covered by gold and jewels, a thrush bird overhear them and later revealed this on Bard, allowing the man to kill Smaug. In film, Bard claims that his ancestor whom fighting Smaug was notice that one of the dragon's underbelly scales was missing, and Bilbo only confirmed this later on. His claims that the dragon's weakness was the spot where the scale was missing proved true as when he shot Smaug on that spot with a black arrow, where the dragon eventually dying and killed upon impact on the land. *'Koba': Defeated and weakened, Koba meets with Caesar while hanging on for dear life. In a pathetic attempt he begs for his life by reminding him of the apes number one rule "ape not kill ape". Caesar seemingly agrees to help by grabbing Koba's hand and lifting him up. However to a shock to us all, Caesar coldly looks at his former friend and menacingly replied "you are not ape." Now terrified of Caesar, Koba is stunned as the latter allows him to fall to his death and avenges both deaths of the humans and apes he has caused. *'Van Pelt': After Alan Parrish rolls the dice while about to be killed by Van Pelt, Alan wins the game by shouting out "Jumanji!" as Van Pelt and all of the jungle elements are sucked back into the board game. *'Major Chip Hazard': Alan Abernathy manages to destroy Major Chip Hazard by jamming him into the powerline, terminating him and all of the Commando Elite soldiers including the mutant Gwendy dolls. *'Two-Face': After Two-Face decided to flip his coin, Batman throws several identical coins at Two-Face and Two-Face begins to panic and fell into the watery bed of spikes. *'Lord Cutler Beckett': Suffers the mental shock that incapacitating him so much that he eventually drowned after HMS Endeavour was attacked by both Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman. *'Mola Ram': Calling forth Shiva, Indiana had the sacred stone to burns in Mola Ram's hands, causing him fall to his death where his body devoured by crocodiles (a fact which unfortunately, led British government unable to brought the solid proof of the evil priest's death). *'Killer Gorillas': All of them are wiped out during Mt. Mukenko's eruption. *'May Day': She was defeated once Zorin wanted her to die, where in response, she chooses to sacrificing herself to aid Bond and allowed herself to be killed by the blast so the hero could live to defeat Zorin. *'General Ivan Radek': When he tries to escape from the prison, he was spotted by the guard and is shot to death. *'René Belloq': He was killed by spirits within The Ark where they painfully used his body as conduit for holy fire that blasts a barrage of flames that killed the whole Nazi soldiers before he let out a final scream of agony before his head exploded while his body was swept up and disintegrated by the fiery whirlwind. *'Milton Krez': punished for using Sanchez's money to pay somebody to assassinate Franz Sanchez by throw him into the decompression chamber and gradually increases the pressure, which caused his head explodes. *'First Acheron Queen': Defeated by Ripley whom send her into the space. *'Octalus': Finnegan and Trillian had his boat self destruct inside Argonautica, effectively destroyed the ship and killed Octalus whom infested it. *'Thomas Griffin': As Griffin attacks Lee with his suitcase full of ransom money, he accidentally topples over the edge, and is left hanging on to Lee's bomb vest. As he struggles to keep his grip, the bomb vest tears under his weight and sends Griffin plunging to his death into a fountain a long way below. *'Army of Anubis': Because of Scorpion King's death and Rick's wishes to banished the Scorpion King's spirit and Army of Anubis, their body reduced into sand where they manifests from as their souls were summoned back to the Underworld. *'Scorpion King': Stabbed by Rick O'Connell to death with the Spear of Osiris whom at the same time, wishes that he and his army sent back to the Underworld, where his body explodes into black smoke that shoot themselves out from the pyramid and formed his screaming face before implodes due to being sucked into Underworld. *'German Mechanic': During his struggle against Indiana Jones, he was too focus on beating the hero until the latter crouch to safety just as he realized that the plane's propeller vane get closer to his face and is shredded to death. *'Egor Korshunov': He had Marshall opened the cargo hatch and wraps a parachute cord around his neck before telling him to get off his plane, and letting it go, snapping his neck and causing him to be flung from the plane. *'Agent Gibbs': After he revealed his true self to President Marshall, Marshall fought him long enough to prevent him from getting the emergency strap. Marshall escaped and Gibbs was left on board as Air Force One crashes into the Caspian Sea, killing Gibbs instantly. *'Zod': Having lost purpose of his life, Zod committed suicide by forcing Superman to snapped his neck before he could incinerate civilians his optic beam. After being resurrected into Doomsday by Lex Luthor, he was finally killed using a Kryptonite spear designed by Batman. *'Mr. Big' (Moonwalker): In the final battle against Michael Jackson, he was defeated by Jackson's giant robot form whom blasted the Crime Boss' ultimate weapon's core, resulting the fiery explosion that killed him. *'Smokey': Attacked by a pack of dogs offscreen and is presumably killed not long after Stuart outsmarted him. *'Imhotep': He chooses to return to Underworld after left by Anck-Sun-Amun. *Chief Guard: Like German Mechanic's case, his focus in fighting Jones ended up made him forgot another threat of nearby machinery where his red drape-like scarf was caught in the rock crusher, pulling the guard towards it and is smothred him flat. *'Dorian Tyrell': He gets flushed down the drain by Stanley Ipkiss using the power of the mask once more. *'Gogo Yubari': Kiddo turns the table on their fight where she driving a broken chair leg studded with nails into her foot and, while she's distracted, drives the chair leg into the side of her head. As Gogo slowly dies, blood leaks from her eyes due to the impact. *'Joker': After identify each other and their motivations, Batman repeatedly beats up the Joker and manages to knock him off the balcony, but the Joker reached both his arms up, and managed to pull Batman and Vicki down, themselves holding on for life from a narrow ledge. The Joker's helicopter arrived to retrieve him to safety. Batman used a grappling hook to tie Joker's ankle to a large, heavy gargoyle. Batman sealed The Joker's fate when he broke it loose. Unable to break free from the heavy burden of the gargoyle, The Joker lost his grip on the helicopter's rope ladder and fell screaming to his death, hitting the cathedral's flight of steps below hard, breaking every single bone in his body. Ironically, just a few seconds beforehand, he said "Sometimes I just kill myself!" *'Andrei Strasser': He corners Jill Young to aiming his gun at her to finish the job he began with her mother. However, Joe looms up behind him and grabs Strasser and roars in the evil poacher's face, before flinging him onto some electrical wires over a transformer. Short two fingers on the hand holding the wire, Strasser's grip fails and he falls into the transformer, electrocuting him to death and leaving only his half-glove hanging from the wiring. *'Harry and Marv': Both are defeated by their nemesis Kevin, but mostly with aid of Kevin's unexpected (and unlikely) allies. *'Scrappy Doo': He and his minions are arrested for harvesting innocent people's souls. *'Carrigan Crittenden': Foolishly banished herself to afterlife after turned herself into Lazarus as means to retake the mansion. Kat and Casper pointed out that as ghost, someone would wondered to earth for all of eternity until their business as mortal finished that allowed them to enter the afterlife, and with her won as ghost, she causes herself sent to afterlife. *'Emile Hatchew': Arrested by Agent Katherine Smith when he attempts to escape with the stolen diamond. *'Van Pelt': Because Alan managed to end Jumanji Game, Van Pelt and the monstrous animals that summoned by the cursed game board was sucked back into Jumanji in tornado-like force field. *'Edgar the Bug': He gets destroyed by Laurel Weaver using J's gun while he is about to eat the agents. *'Two Face': While Two-Face waited to see what side his coin landed while he had his gun pointed at Batman, Dr. Meridian, and Batman, Batman tossed up a bunch of identical coins which made Two-Face panic and he fell into the watery bed of spikes, which ended his life once and for all. *'Abdullah': After a failed attempt to escape from the cheetah, Duma tackles the evil poacher before he gets arrested. *'Mr. Patel and Nigel' (Disney's Cheetah): After Duma wins the race against greyhounds, the covetous store owner and his ne'er-do-well Englishman lose the bet. *'Chandler Dietrich': While Chandler holds Cindy hostage, Benji bites his hand, causing him to let go of the gun and get arrested. *'Terrance Muncy Hatchett': After his son, Colby tells the vet the truth about the dog, his abusive father loses his temper and gets arrested. *'Beauty Smith': As the dogfighter tries to shoot White Fang, the wolfdog subdues him until he is ordered by Jack to back down. Jack and Alex take him and his men prisoner and turn them over to the Mounties. *'Reverend Leland Drury': While the greedy preacher tries to get the gold that had fallen off the cliff, he get trampled to death by the caribou he had imprisoned. *'Agent Smith': He was destroyed after absorbing Neo, which results in him and his clones dispersing into nothingness. *'Carlton Drake' and Riot: Just as the probe is about to take off, Venom manages to soar into the hull, where he creates enough damage to ensure that the probe explodes. Upon witnessing this, Riot angrily declares Venom a traitor, but Venom taunts Riot to have a nice life before escaping, just as the probe explodes, killing both Riot and Drake in the process. *'The Grizzly': Before he can reach and kill Ranger Kelly, he shoots him with a bazooka, which blows him to bits, killing him and ending his reign of terror once and for all. *'Howard Clifford' and his Ditto Pokémon: Ditto is defeated by being melted down from its existence into nothing to its demise by Tim Goodman with an activated heat conditioner, while its Pokémon Trainer Howard Clifford is arrested by the Rhyme City Police Department Officers for his terrorizing crimes, including against all the human people and Pokémon his originally intended murder victims and also for his destructive vandalism against Rhyme City for his originally owned properties while he was once possessing Mewtwo for his pawn prior to Tim managing to free it from his mind-possessing and body control. *'Corporal Spivey': During the river battle between the Sioux and the Union soldiers, John Dunbar strangles him with his shackles and then drowns him. Disney/Pixar Animation *'AUTO': His sentence is deactivated by the ship's captain for good and likely remains deactivated from then on. *'Bill Cipher': Punched and obliterated by Stan Pines within his mind as Ford Pines using a memory-erasing device on his twin brother, yet his last words imply that he could return in the future. *'Bill Sykes': His car gets run over by a train and is destroyed along with him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. *'Bubbha and his Pack': He and his gang forced to retreat after pushed away by Ramsley, Butch, and Nash. *'Captain James Hook': Swimming for his life from the crocodile after defeated by Peter Pan in the first film. He and his whole crew later flee from the octopus in the second film. *'Charles Muntz': Inside Carl's house, Muntz takes one more attempt to kill Kevin, Dug and Russell however Carl uses chocolate to lure Kevin away, Muntz tries to follow but his leg snags on a ballon wire, it snaps and causes the explorer to fall to his doom. *'Chick Hicks': After dishonorably side-swiped The King, he was booed by his fans, proving that his deal with Dinoco was off. Anyway, some years later, Chick hosts a popular television program and his popularity and possibly reputation seems to have been restored as shown in the third film. *'Cecil Clayton': During Tarzan and Clayton's brawl atop the trees, Clayton is tangled and in a blind rage severs the vine that was holding him up (against Tarzan's protests), causing him to fall. However before he could hit the ground the vine around his throat tightened and shattered his neckbone, hanging Clayton and only leaving a shadow in the wind (though there's a chance that the process also caused the decapitation). *'Dawn Bellwether': After her plans were exposed by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, she gets arrested by the ZPD along with her henchmen and is sent to prison. She is last seen in jail watching angrily a live stream of Gazelle's concert performance, which the prison inmates around her seem to enjoy, much to her annoyance. Later, one of the inmates messes with her wool, much to even further annoyance of hers. *'Ernesto de la Cruz': After being exposed as a murderer, he is grabbed by Pepita and thrown at a bell which falls on him. *'Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver': Gets shot out of her plane by Elastigirl and is saved by the latter. Her plan to destroy the reputation of superheroes is destroyed after the Incredibles stop the Devtech yacht from crashing into the city, resulting in Evelyn to be arrested by her crimes though Violet fears she will be back on the streets soon due her money. *'Dr. Facilier': As result of his talisman's destruction at hands of Tiana, his Friends from the Other Side immediately take his soul to their realm in which they left nothing but a gravestone that engraved with his horrified face. *'Dr. Phillium Benedict:' Right after Vince manages to destroys a laser beam, he and all his cronies, including Professor Fenwick, are arrested for theft of government property, conspiracy, breaking, entering and attempted terrorism. *'Duke of Weselton': He gets taken back to Weselton along with his bodyguard and Elsa severing trade between their kingdoms in revenge for having conspired to have her killed. *'Gaston LeGume': After being granted mercy by his foe, the Beast, Gaston takes the opportunity to (literally) backstab him, but the Beast's reaction causes Gaston to lose his balance, sending the arrogant hunter to his death into the moat below. **The 2017 film features a different variant of this sequence: instead of stabbing the Beast, Gaston shoots him from a bridge. And instead of falling into the moat after losing his balance, Gaston falls after the bridge he is standing on crumbles apart. *'Governor Ratcliffe': Finally seeing Ratcliffe being the corrupt, greedy monster he truly was all along, Thomas and the other men turned on Ratcliffe. They chained and gagged Ratcliffe and load him into a boat back to England to await punishment for his crimes. He is, of course, arrested by the end of the sequel. *'Hades': After Hercules was transformed into a God, he punched Hades into the River Styx where the damned souls drag him to the bottom. *The Horned King: During the struggle with Taran, Taran destroyed him by tossed him into his own Magic Cauldron where it's power killed him within explosion that reduce his body into skeleton. *'Hopper': After cornering Flik and strangling him, Hopper notices a bird which he thinks is another fake one, however he soon realizes that it is very real and it hovers over it's nest where to his terror it feeds him to it's chicks, ending the villainous grasshopper's reign. *'Jafar': After wishing to become an all-powerful Genie by Genie, Aladdin informs Jafar that if he want to be a genie, everything goes with it as Jafar is sucked into his lamp along with Iago. At the climax of The Return of Jafar, Jafar traps our hero in a lava pit, only to eventually have the reformed Iago kick his lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingness, destroying him forever. *'Janja': He previously driven away by Kion whom releases Roar of Elder, though his greatest defeat was once Kion and his friends drove him, Cheezi and Chungu away from Bunga and Fuli, leaving them trapped on a burning log with no food. *'Judge Claude Frollo': Having lost whatever remained of his sanity, Frollo decides to take a final attempt to murder the gypsy girl, Esmeralda ontop of Notre Dame but before he can land the finishing strike, the gargoyle that Frollo was standing breaks and causes him to plummet to his demise and into the molten copper below. *'Lady Tremaine': In Cinderella, after Lady Tremaine attempts to prevent Cinderella from living happily ever after by tripping the lackey to shatter the slipper on the floor, Cinderella reveals to her, the Grand Duke, Anastasia and Drizella that she has the other slipper, much to the Tremaines' shock and the Grand Duke's delight. Lady Tremaine realized in shock being outsmarted by her stepdaughter. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, after she attempts to turn Cinderella and Anastasia (now a friend of Cinderella) into toads with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Prince Charming protects the two by redirecting the spell straight to Lady Tremaine and Drizella, turning them into toads instead. In the end of the film, it is shown that they are wearing the same clothes they forced Cinderella to wear once they transformed back into humans. It can be implied that the King, who was absolutely outraged by their actions, will not go easy on them. **In the 2015 film, Lady Tremaine sinks to the ground in defeat after Ella (Cinderella) forgives her. Later, she, along with her daughters and the Grand Duke (who, unlike the animated film and its sequels, is a villain instead of a hero), left the kingdom, never to return. *'Leroy': Leroy and his clones are deactivated by hearing Aloha `Oe song by Lilo, Reuben, Stitch and the other experiments. *'Lotso': while attempting to escape from the dump Lotso is discovered by a garbageman who binds him to the grill of his truck. The other toys trapped advise Lotso to keep his mouth shut. *'Madame Medusa': She finds herself at a dead end by the wrath of both Brutus and Nero, who have finally had enough of her abusive, crotchety, vituperative behavior and attempt to devour her. She is last seen holding her grip on the smokestack as she tries to avoid being attacked by Brutus and Nero, where they plan to eat their own mistress alive. *'Maleficent': After transforming into an enormous and intimidating dragon, Maleficent gets stabbed in the heart by Prince Phillip's Sword of Truth and falls off a cliff to her death. *'Merlock the Magician': During a scuffle mid-air, Scrooge McDuck was able to grab his magical talisman which causes him to transform back into his original self and fall to his doom. *'Miles Axelrod': Axlerod was ended up arrested for his crimes as the lemon's head after Mater exposed him. *'Morgana': Trapped forever in a block of ice that slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea cave at hands of Triton. *'Mother Gothel': A dying Flynn Rider cuts off Rapunzel's hair, the source of Gothel's youth. This caused her to age rapidly. As she looked at her face in the broken mirror, she was horrified, and Pascal used Rapunzel's hair to trip her out of the tower. As she fell, she disintegrated into dust, leaving behind her cloak. *'Oogie Boogie': In the final battle, he had Jack pulled a loose thread on him, which opened him up and caused about ninety percent of his bugs to fall into his own snake and spider stew. He screamed, "My bugs!" then his voice changed to insects, ceased to exist, and left only squeaks. However, one bug tried to escape, but was squashed by Santa, which killed Oogie. *'Percival C. McLeach': After being thrown into a lake, McLeach proudly fends off a swarm of alligators only for him to be distracted by the waterfall behind him, McLeach tries to fight the current but it is too strong, and he is thrown over the waterfall to his death. *'Prince Hans': With both his plans failed and later punched by Anna, Anna and her friends have arranged the corrupt prince to return to his kingdom for his punishments. *'Professor Ratigan': Falls to his death after he loses his balance on one of the Big Ben's arms. *'Queen Grimhilde': When she tries to kill the Seven Dwarves, she attempted to roll a boulder down to crush her pursuers. However, a lightning bolt struck the edge of the cliff, resulting her to fall to her death screaming as the boulder fell onto her. *'Rat (Lady and the Tramp)': Killed by Tramp after it attempted to kill the baby and Tramp. Later, Lady shows its dead body to Jim Dear, Darling and Aunt Sarah, who screams "A Rat!". *'Sa'Luk': He boasted his victory when he got Hand of Midas on Aladdin and his father, only to realized that he has recklessly held the hand in the wrong spot and turned into gold in process only for his corpse to be dragged along the Vanishing Island to the depths of the ocean to never be seen again. *'Scar': Just after being outcasted by his own nephew, Scar is greeted by his stooges, the Hyenas however when they overheard him trying to pin the blame over his brothers killing on them they were outraged. Soon the entire hyena pack surround their former boss, Scar desperately attempts to beg his way out only for his cries to fall on solid ground and he is mauled and devoured by the hyenas while fire engulfs Pride Rock. *'Scroop': Drifts away into space, echoing the death of his victim Mr. Arrow. *'Shan Yu': Atop the Emperor's palace Shan Yu and Mulan continue their brawl and Mulan uses his sword to pin him down, Mushu then sets off a massive firework that carried Shan Yu to a firework tower which explodes on impact, killing the Hun leader. *'Shere Khan': After attacking Baloo, Mowgli ties up a burning tree branch to his tail, causing him to run away, humiliated. In the climax of the sequel, he corners Mowgli and his love interest Shanti on a statue, which falls before he has a chance to kill the duo, resulting in him being trapped on a rocky outcrop in a lava pit under the statue, likely remaining there until he died from starvation. **In the 2016 film, Shere Khan falls into a fire pit after the tree branch he is standing on snaps off, avenging Mowgli's father and Akela. *'Sid Phillips': After seeing his Mutant Toys come to life and Woody scaring him, Sid runs back into his house and tells his sister, Hannah that his toys have come to life, but Hannah scares him with her Sally doll as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's Sally doll is gonna come to life. *'Stinky Pete': He was defeated by Andy's toys by tossed into a girl's bag that led him to met a carried Barbie. *'Syndrome': After an attempt to kidnap Mister Incredible's son, Jack-Jack, Syndrome attempts to make an escape on his jet, however Mr. Incredible hurtles a car towards the supervillain causing him to land in the jet engine despite his desperate attempts to escape, but Syndrome's cape snagged on the blades causing him to be sucked in and killed, avenged the death of his superhero victim and put an end of his genocide. *'Tamatoa' gets stuck on his back and cannot get up. *'Thunderclap': Alongside all of the other Pterodactyls, is are defeated by Spot and Alro's teamwork where they send the evil pterosaurs into river. *'Turbo/King Candy': Wreck-it-Ralph erupts Diet Cola Mountain and Candy's Cy-Bug army hypnotically go into the light to their incineration, being half Cy-Bug himself so does Candy despite Turbo's rejections and dies screaming before entering his death. *'Ursula': Killed after being brutally impaled by a shipwreck's bowsprit commandeered by Prince Eric. In the process, she is brutally electrocuted, sank to the ocean and exploded, not before taking the ship with her. *'Yokai': After Big Hero 6 stripped him from his nanobots, he was eventually defeated and arrested by the police, but not before Baymax and Hiro saved Abigail from the void, saddened that his crimes were all for naught as Abigail was alive the whole time. *'Zira': Killed herself by refusing Kiara's help when she clings onto the side of the cliff, resulting her to falling to her death in a fast flowing river below. Non-Disney Animation *'Aku': Got vanquished by Jack when he returned from the future, which in turn undid everything he has done and caused Ashi to fade from existence. This is alluded to in Villainous, when traces of Aku suddenly disappear. *'Archibald Snatcher': Declaring that he has finally won by capturing Winnie, Snatcher enters the tasting room, where he forces Eggs, Fish, and Portley-Rind to introduce a new brand of cheese that he wants to taste. Just as Snatcher is about to taste a small piece of the cheese, Winnie manages to wriggle out of Snatcher's grasp by biting him on the hand. Eggs tries to convince Snatcher to let go of his lust for power, but the evil exterminator refuses and eats the cheese. At first, Snatcher finds the taste of the cheese to be delicious, but then seconds later, his allergy finally sets off and he explodes to his death in a yellow slimy mess. *'Baron Ruber': Tricked by Kayley to stab the Excalibur back to the stone that used to seal it, causing the pure magic within the stone not only undo the effect of ACME potion that he gave to his soldiers to permanently fuse their limbs with weapons, but also purifies Excalibur back where the process dangerously disintegrated his body once and for all. *[[w:c:villains:Johann (How to Train Your Dragon)|'Johann']]:' As he tries to kill Hiccup, he is frozen to death by his bewilderbeast, *[[w:c:villains:Krogan|'Krogan:]]' '''ends up being executed by Drago for failing him. *'Bela: Shrunk by Vlad to a harmless size and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. *The Beldam/The Other Mother (Coraline): The Beldam is trapped in the Other World by Coraline, and her hand is severed. Later, the Beldam's severed hand follows her and attacks her. Wybie, however, intervenes and he and Coraline battle the Beldam's hand, culminating in Wybie smashing it with a rock. Coraline and Wybie then drop the key and the remains of the hand into the well, thus trapping the Beldam in the Other World likely until she starved to death as her previous victims.' *'''Bora Ra: He got defeated by BoBoiBoy by using his Thunderstorm, Cyclone, Quake, Blaze, Ice, Thorn and Solar power. Later, he got finished by BoBoiBoy Solar's Solar Beam and gets sucked into his own blackhole. *'Brown Sharptooth' and Green Sharptooth: Buried alive within rocks. *'Captain Gutt': After Manny batted him to distance, he landed on a siren shell which enchanted illusion on the evil ape in form of a female ape that seduce him, which led to his death due to the shell suddenly devoured him. *'Chimera and Countess Cassandra': During the battle Stella uses magic and destroys her wand and she crying in pain they both sent back to prison. *'Claudandus': When he begins to lunge at Francis, he ducks under him and disembowls him with his claws, revealing him to be a mutant. In his dying moments, he remarks that he was pure before getting burned by the flames. *'Coco LaBouche': After Chuckie and the other Rugrats crash her wedding, she gets fired for her deception and humiliated by Angelica Pickles. *'Constance Nebbercracker': Gets blown up after DJ Walters throws a stick of dynamite down her chimney and into her furnace (heart). *'Cretaceous' and Maelstorm: Tricked by Manny into hitting a log wedged between a large rock, causing the rock to fall and crush the two vicious reptiles. *'Cyclonus' (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015): While as the combiner Galvatronus, Cyberwarp turns on Cyclonus, giving Ultra Bee an opening to finish the Decepticon High Council off. *'Dag': After a failed attempt to kill the heroic cow, Otis warns the evil coyote to never come back before kicking him out of his junkyard. *'Dagur the Deranged': After failed in blackmailed Hiccup, he was arrested by Alvin and dragged away for his punishments. *'Dark Danny': Remain sealed inside Fenton Thermos which guarded by Clockwork, where he damaged the thermos from the inside in vain. *'Darla Dimple': While confronting Danny the Tomcat, Darla yelled at him that she should have drowned him and the rest of the animals when she flooded the stage, unaware that a microphone has become attached to her head in the commotion and her confession has been broadcast-ed to the entire audience. After her true nature was exposed, her career was ruined completely and she had to work as a janitor. *'The Dazzlings': As result of the destruction of their crystal necklaces, they lose their ability to sing forever and wind up provoking the students to booed at the defeating Dazzlings' horrible off-key final attempt to sing and threw vegetables at them, forcing them to flee the stage in humiliation. *'Dick Hardly': Gets killed by his PowerPuff Girls when they destroyed themselves with him. *'Dil': Chased by a hungry elasmosaurus. *'Dr. Boycott': While Rowf and Snitter try to escape the army by swimming out to sea, Dr. Boycott is called by the Under Secretary and overhears that he should suspend his job. *'Dr. Ivan Krank': Turned into a mouse and served as lunch for Mr. Jolly. *'Drago Bludvist': With his Bewilderbeast overpowered by Toothless, Drago (with his prosthetic arm blasted off) and his Bewilderbeast are cast out into the sea, where Drago likely drowns due being unable to swim. *'Drej': Drej, along with the queen and their army are killed once their lifeforce drained by Titan device that the heroes used to recreate Earth. *'Ejo Jo': He got defeated by BoBoiBoy with his Combo Attack with Quake, Cyclone and Thunderstorm in Season 3, Episode 2. Later, he comes back to get revenge towards BoBoiBoy and his friends in Season 3, Episode 24, but it got interrupted by Captain Kaizo, who defeated him. *'El Macho': He mutated himself into ogre-like monster by drank the last vial of PX-41 mutation formula as the last ditch against Gru, Dr Nefario, and the restored minion hordes, where he unexpectedly tranquilized by Dr. Nefario's fart gun. *'Fairy Godmother' (Shrek): Gets zapped by her own magic spell that was rebounded from Harold's armor when he dived to save Shrek from the powerful spell. The said spell caused her to disintegrate into tears and bubbles, leaving only her glasses and wand. *'The Fat In The Hat': Bart, Lisa and Maggie realize that he's a complete monster, they tried to escape from him and get home. When they got to their house, somehow he already got inside. He then taunts them by staying with them forever and becoming their "new daddy". Unfortunately he got stabbed by Maggie with his own umbrella, straight through his back. His final words were "I'm afraid of nothing, not even hellfires. Just please, don't ever let me be played by Mike Myers." as well as avenging the deaths of the citizens he had killed. *'Frank Grimes Sr.': He died when he electrocuted himself to death by grabbing the high voltage power cables after he went on a villainous breakdown and started to act stupid just like Homer Simpson. *'General Kai': Charges at Po to take his chi, but Po willingly his chi to him. Kai is overjoyed at first, but as the chi pendants of the kung Fu masters he's taken start to glow and remove from his belt, Kai realizes in horror that Po's chi is too powerful and too much to handle. As a result, Kai explodes in a golden outburst and all the kung Fu masters he's defeated are freed; the deceased ones continue to exist in the Spirit Realm while the living masters, and later Po, return to the mortal realm. *'General Mandible': Outraged by his second-in-command, Colonel Cutter betraying him, Mandible utterly snaps and attempts to attack him only for the protagonist, Z, to take the shot. The two begin to fall, Z lands safely lands into the water but Mandible lands on an upturned root, killing him on impact. *'General Shanker': He was cold-cooked by Gary, whom later took him to his home planet for his crimes. *'Gorgon': Having Patchi knocking out some of his teeth and breaking his right arm with the hole in his frill, forced him to retreat and dying to his wounds. *'Grimmel the Grisly': Gets knocked off the Light Fury by Hiccup and when the two are saved by her after saving Toothless from falling, Hiccup takes off his prosthetic foot, leading Grimmel to fall to the sea where either his bones are all but crushed in the impact or drowns, putting an end to his dragon hunting days. *'Groundskeeper Willie': Marge and Lisa questioned him about why he framed Bart for doing the prank, it was revealed that he and his Scottish people hate Easter, he used his wood chipper to destroy and remove the evidence, he tried to escape by driving his tractor, unfortunately he was defeated and arrested by Mr. Burns. When he was brought in, he confessed that he did it and it was presumed that the police had taken him straight to Springfield Penitentiary for a few years for his actions. *'Hal/Tighten': When he was going to kill Roxanne with his laser eyes, Megamind lands in a water fountain and uses his defuser gun to take away his superpowers. After he was defeated, he was arrested by the Metro City police and taken straight to prison for his actions. *'Hexxus': Sealed inside a new tree prison that grew from FernGully. *'High Override': Gets knocked out of the Omnitrix and sent back to his home planet Fulmas by a team-up between Ben Tennyson (who was in the form of an alien fusion of XLR8, Four Arms, Heatblast, and Diamondhead at the time) and his Mechamorph clone brother Glitch. *'High Priestess': Gets impaled by an arrow tossed at her heart by Ashi, preventing her from attacking a meditating Jack. Her death is then overwritten when Jack kills Aku and erases the original timeline, yet her actual status in the new future remains unclear. *'Hyp': After defeated, he and his father agreed to change their ways. *'Ichy': After fed up with Dil, the latter accidentally tossed him to distance with his tail. *'Idrees:' After he's trying to kill Parvana and Shauzia, he's abruptly called away to fight in a war that has just begun along with his uncle and was never to be seen again. *'Jasper': Turns into a Gem Monster and gets bubbled away by Amethyst. In Villainous, she gets shattered by Dr. Flug using the Destructor X. *'Jenner': After weakened by Justin whom stabbed him, Jenner dishonorably attempted to attack him from behind, only to be killed by the dying Sullivan. *'The Joker': In the film Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Joker finally has Batman at his mercy and gives the newly transformed, Tim Drake (who he renamed Joker Junior after placing him under weeks of intense torture) the opportunity to kill his former mentor. The subsequent events depend on the version of the film it is featured in: **In the un-cut version, after laughing in a deranged tone, Tim fires the "BANG!" flag/spear gun at the Joker and the projectile pierces his heart, with his final words being "that's not funny". He tries to speak again but collapses before he could get the words out. **In the edited version, Time pushes the Joker into a room with hanging electrical wires and two tanks of water. The Joker crashes into one, and the wires slip down. The Joker runs forward to get Tim, but slips and turns on the wires, electrocuting himself. ***Regardless the two version, the Joker survives into Tim's body until the 2040s. While trying to cause destruction and havoc once more in Gotham City, Terry McGinnis comes to defeat him and finally manages to destroy his consciousness, releasing Tim for good and destroying the Joker once and for all. *'Katz': Alongside the Cajun Fox, the Queen of the Black Puddle, the Clutching Foot, and the Weremole, Katz suffered the ear-ringing effects of Courage's scream and before they fell into a very deep hole caused by the ground becoming unstable. It is unknown whether they are dead or heavily injured. *'Kent Mansley': After subverting the chain of command from General Rogard and ordered the missile strike, the General angrily informs him that Rockwell and the Giant will be destroyed when the missile re-enters the orbit. Kent decides to flee after refusing to take note of the town's fate, but the Giant stops him and allows the army to arrest Kent for his crimes and treachery. *'King Nixel': When defeated by Ultra-Miximum Max in "The Quest for the Lost Mixamagig", it was revealed that his colossal body turned out to be a mech and that he is actually about the same size as a normal Nixel. As he came out, he runs away with the rest of his swarm, vowing revenge and crying out to his mother as he leaves. He is (permanently) destroyed when crashing into a Mix disguised as a bug zapper in "Nixel Nixel, Go Away", though recent sources say that he is alive and currently in hiding. *'King Sombra': When the ponies uses Crystal Heart to purify Crystal Empire, the released wave of magic that overwhelmed Sombra's body, killing him in process. *'Lemongrab': Is juiced by Black Hat for being a terrible villain in Villainous. *'Lord Boxman': Gets fired by Cosma for the destruction of Box More caused by Boxman Jr. and launched out of a cannon into the sun as an act of betrayal carried out by Darrell. *'Lord Farquaad': During his rant of having Shrek executed and Fiona re-imprisoned after witnessing her transformation, Shrek whistles for Dragon who bursts in through the church window and leans down to swallow Farquaad alive, before belching out his crown shortly afterwards. *'Lord Darkar': As Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tenca, and Layla are growling by using their Charmix Covergance, he begins to scream in terror and his fortress has destroyed. *'Lord Shen': Accepted his downfall as he was crushed by his own cannon. *'Ludmila' (Bartok The Magnificent): Falls with the crumbling tower below full of water while as a dragon. *'Madame Gasket': Tossed away by Wonderbot in their duel and, while trapped in a slag pot, flew the melting furnace, getting destroyed. *'Mal': After his tower was destroyed by the real Mike and his alternate personalities when he was about to kill Mike, he stuns him backwards by using a shield. He begs Mike not to vanish him, but he bids him farewell and he slowly vanishes into nothingness also getting wiped out of existence forever. *'Malachite': Initially defeated by Lapis Lazuli inside her, whom forced the entity to be imprisoned inside the ocean in "Jail Break". Is ultimately separated into Lapis and Jasper by the Crystal Gems as Alexandrite in "Super Watermelon Island". *'Midnight Sparkle/Sci-Twi': In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, after went berserk as Midnight Sparkle which forced Sunset, whom transformed into Daydream Shimmer to stop her rampage, she is finally rehabilitated by Daydream Shimmer whom offers Midnight her hand in friendship, which Midnight ultimately accepts, changing her and Daydream back to normal. *'Mojo Jojo': In Villainous, he gets subjected to Dr. Flug's experiments. *'Mrs. Tweedy': Gets tricked by Ginger into severing the Christmas lights string, causing Mrs. Tweedy to fall from the crate, through the round window of the barn and into the pie machine's safety vent, blocking it. This causes the machine to build-up pressure, prompting Mr. Tweedy to hide behind the barn door just as the machine explodes, demolishing most of the barn. Upon seeing his wife still stuck in the same pipe and covered in gravy, Mr. Tweedy reminds her that the chickens were organized. Just as Mrs. Tweedy is about to lash out as him, Mr. Tweedy pushes the barn door on top of her. *'Nigel' (Rio): After being jettisoned out of a plane and plucked of nearly all his feathers, Nigel walks away from the crash only to be caught on camera by Mauro. *'Nohyas': Kill by Black Hat off-screen for being a terrible Skinwalker. *'One-Eye' (Speckles): Killed by a Tylosaurus just as he tries to kill Jr. *'Ozzy and Strut': Chased down by Chomper's parents. *'Pachycephalosaur Pack': Scared by Tar Monster. *'Pitch Black': In the aftermath of final battle, he was confused why after most of his nightmares minions purified into good dreams (which also resulting Sandman's resurrection), the heroes and kids strangely having fun in his presence as if they forgot that they actually fighting him until both they realized that the kids no longer able to see him due to no longer being afraid of him. When the heroes surrounds him, the surviving Nightmares turn against him and sealed him into his lair because being provoked by his own fears. *'Plated Sharptooth': Washed away into sea by the protagonists. *'Principal Cinch': After the mess that Midnight Sparkle caused, she was mocked by the others whom believed that she was responsible for the said mess in the first place. *'Prince Charming (Shrek)': Gets thrown aside by Shrek before Dragon who uses her tail to knock down the stone tower which falls on top of him after he says "Mommy?". *'Queen Chrysalis': Queen Chrysalis and her fellow changelings are send into distance by the blast that created by Shining Armor with Candace's love. Later, the Changelings return to normal and Crysalis ultimately refuses absolution, flying off while swearing revenge. *'Phaeton': Killed by Nara Burns. *'Rapunzel (Shrek)': When the Gingerbread Man used Rapunzel's hair to descend from the tower. This makes her hair fall off her head, revealed to be a wig. Shocked and humiliated, Rapunzel abandoned Charming and ran away. *'Rasputin' (Anastasia): Anastasia destroys Rasputin's source of his powers and also his soul which causes him to literally decompose into a green ash. *'Rex Dangervest': Fades away from existence upon accepting his fate afte recognizing due Lucy's words that Emmett will never become like him and wants him as he is. *'Risky Business': Gets arrested by a police officer because of illegally creating Lego Land into Brick World without its owner's permission that has resulted in a copyright infringement. *'Rob/Dr. Wrecker': Gives up his chance to end Gumball by destroying the universal remote, undoing his reality warping. In ‘’The Future’’, he gets erased from existence by Gumball and Banana Joe, but was brought back to existence. In ‘’The Inquisition’’, after failing to save everyone from the ending, he falls back into the Void. In Villainous, he gets subjected to painful brainwashing by Dr. Flug. *'Rudy' (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs): Though to have been killed when the T-Rex mother shoved him towards a tree near the edge of a cliff, Rudy is eventually tamed and rehabilitated by Buck. *'Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek)': After Shrek nullified the contract by sharing true love's kiss with the alternative universe Fiona before he disappears, Rumpel's alternative universe begins to break apart and dissolve around him, bringing back to the normal universe and timeline where he is caged and tormented by the Piped Piper. *'Russ Cargill': After his plan to destroy Springfield has failed, he tries to kill Bart and Homer with a shotgun, unfortunately he was knocked out by Maggie by having a boulder dropped on his head. He was presumably arrested after the events of the movie and is now held in Springfield Penitentiary for crimes against humanity (or possibly giving him a brain tuna, causing him to die afterwars). *'Scar Snout': He lowered his guard when Angelica blew a raspberry to him, allowing Spike to drag him down a small hole in the bridge. While the attempt unexpectedly caused Spike to fall to the bottom of the bridge, Scar Snout ultimately falls to his death, as Spike is later found alive. *'Scarlet Overkill': Before she and Herb escaped with the Queen's crown, they were unexpectedly frozen by the young Gru's Freeze Ray gun, resulting them being dragged and arrested by the police. *'Sharptooth': Briefly incapacitated by Littlefoot's mother, but finally killed for good once Cera dropped a boulder on him. Had the boulder not killed him, drowning may have killed him, instead the time his body reaches the bottom of the lake as the boulder impact has shattered his bones, causing him to be unable to swim to surface. *'Slade': Killed when Terra's powers triggers the magma erupts from the earth's crust where during the process, he fell into the magma and dies. He later revived as a demon by Trigon before getting killed once more while turning against him. However, the existence of a robot replica of him suggests his survival, though what actually happened to him was never revealed due the show's cancellation. *'Smooze': Just as the Smooze seemed ready to devour the last bit of Ponyland not corrupted by its presence, the Flutter Ponies arrived - using their magic they managed to cast the Smooze away and undo its evil before lifting the mass of slime into the air and dumping it back into the volcano it came from, along with Hydia and her two daughters. *'Soto': After Soto seemingly kills Diego, Manny is enraged and knocks the sabre against an ice wall which causes the icicles above to fall on Soto, impaling and instantly killing him. *'Soundwave' (Transformers: Prime): Gets knocked into the Shadowzone in "Deadlocked", the final Prime episode, by Jack and Miko, and a second time by Bumblebee, Fixit, Denny, and Russell in the Robots in Disguise episode "Portals". Later in "Collateral Damage", gets trapped in ice by Bumblebee using supercharged Decepticon Hunters and puts himself into stasis after Optimus Prime and Hi-Test destroy his beacon generator. *'Starscream' (Transformers: Prime): By the end of "Predacons Rising", he is left at the mercy of Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx, though it is later revealed in Robots in Disguise that Starscream was able to survive by unleashing Darkmount's weapons on the latter two Predacons (as Predaking was nowhere to be found at the time). He is finally taken into custody after Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Drift, with extra help from Fixit and Aerobolt, manage to strip him of the Weaponizer Mini-Cons and Dark Star Saber, causing him to fall into a coma. *'Steele': Reduced into outcast as his breakdown ultimately exposed his evil plan to get rid of Balto that would cause deaths of sick children. *The Storm King: He was going to petrify the Mane six with his last orb but was killed and petrified back by Tempest Shadow and plummets from the balcony and was shattered to pieces. *'Sunset Shimmer': After stopped by Twilight and her friends, Vice Principal Luna hands her a masonry trowel to repair all the damage that she caused. *'Thrax': Claiming that he has won, Thrax gloats over a seemingly dying Osmosis Jones that he will kill Shane's but this only distracts him and he doesn't realize that his claw is trapped in a false eyelash. The eyelash breaks off and causes Thrax to land in a beaker of rubbing alcohol which kills him before he could attempt to escape. *'Tirek' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Imprisoned in a cage in Tartarus guarded by a Cerberus after being stripped of every phase of his powers by protagonists. *'Unicron' (Transformers Generation 1 cartoon): Rodimus Prime releases the power within Matrix of Leadership, destroyed Unicron from the inside. *'Utahraptors': Driven away by the adult herbivores back to the hole to The Mysterious Beyond. *'Valtor': He looked at The Ancestral Witches had appeared and they began anger at him, later he becomes a gigantic demon and Bloom uses Fairy Dust and he destroyed and yelling in panic sacrificed himself. *'Velociraptors' (Land Before Time): Having washed away by the water flows to the land on the opposite side of the herbivores. *'Vilgax': **In the original Ben 10 canon, he is left drifting in space in a petrified state while wearing his Malware armor. **In Villainous, he transforms into a hybrid monster of himself and Black Hat that suddenly devours itself using an Omnitrix provided by Dr. Flug. **In the Ben 10 reboot series, he is transported into the Null Void by the High Override. *'Vultor': Killed himself in the ill-fated attempt to kill the Rabbit. *'Claudandus': Gored by Francis' claws and sliced open as he lunges at him, causing his organs to fall all over the floor. *'Eddy's Brother': Gets knocked out when Ed (in a rare moment of creativeness) and pulls out one of the bolts holding the door to the trailer, causing the door to catapult out and slam into his face. The Kankers then take him to his trailer to "play" with him. *'Zeebad': His icy magic on the world becomes undone and thawed after Dougal placed the third diamond in its slot on the magic roundabout carousel and gets magically pulled back and imprisoned in the roundabout. Anime and Manga *'Akihiro Kurata': After the destruction of Belphemon, he dies into white light. *'Frieza': After escaping Future Trunks' blast, Future Trunks slices Frieza in half and destroys him. In Resurrection F, he was killed by Goku's kamehameha wave, after Whis turns back time. *'Devimon': After Devimon was being blasted by Angeman's Hand of Fate attack, he slowly disintegrates into nothing. *'Etemon': After being blasted by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster, a Dark Network-fused Etemon was being sucked into a ripped wormhole. After returning as MetalEtemon, SaberLeomon kills him for good by striking a hole in his chest. *'Myotismon': Destroyed by Angewomon’s Celestial Arrow. After returning as VenomMyotismon, he was destroyed again by the combined attacks of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. In Digimon Adventure 02, after returning as MaloMyotismon, he was finally destroyed for good by Imperialdramon’s Giga Crusher. *'Cell': Destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha Wave. *'Apocalymon': After his humanoid part was destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, after attempting to wipe out the Digidestined, their Digivices stopped him for good. *'ADR-01: Jeri Type': Was punched hard in the stomach by Gallantmon, destroying her in the process. *'D-Reaper': Was pulled back into the hole by the Juggernaut program and MegaGargomon. *'Kid Buu': Destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. *'Madara Uchiha': Betrayed and struck from behind by Black Zetsu (possessing Obito's body), and was assimilated to bring Kaguya Ootsusuki to the mortal realm. After the rabbit goddess's defeat, he was later freed, but died shortly after the tailed beast was extracted from his body. *'Lucemon': Destroyed by Susanoomon I never his Chaos Mode, then slain by Susanoomon's Celestial Blade in his Shadowlord form, then finally destroyed by the 10 Legendary Warrior in his Larva form. *'Kaguya Ootsusuki': Sealed by Naruto and Sasuke's seal (with the power bestowed upon them by her son). *'Yami Marik': His good side regained control of his body (with Odion's assistance and Yami Yugi's Ragnarok card), and forfeited the duel, thereby destroying him. *'Zorc Necrophades': Destroyed by Horatky (a divine fusion of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra). *'Dante' (FMA 2003 anime): Devoured by Gluttony (who was lobotomized, turning him into an eating machine). *'Father' (FMA manga and 2009 anime): Defeated by Edward Elric and his allies, and was later sent to The Gate (where Truth locked him into the eternal abyss). *'Pride' (FMA 2003 Anime): Stunned and weakened by his remains, and was burned to death by Roy Mustang. *'Wrath' (Manga & 2009 Anime): Killed by Scar (due to the wounds he suffered from his earlier fight with Greed, Fu, and Buccaneer). *'Envy' (FMA Manga & 2009 anime): Commits suicide (when Ed realized his jealousy towards humans). *'Envy' (FMA 2003 anime): Transmuted when he killed Hohenheim of Light. *'Gluttony' (FMA 2003 anime): Transmuted along with Wrath (the latter, who was trapped in his jaws). *'Hunter J': Drowned alongside her ship and crew due to Uxie and Mesprit's Future Sight attack where the said ship drowned into a whirpool. *'Cyrus': Trapped in the world that he entered through the portal that created by two legendary Pokemon. *'Dholes' (Jungle Book: Shonen): After they escape the bees by jumping into a river, they are mauled to death by the wolves. *'Bunto' (Jungle Book: Shonen): After the evil wolf says that he'll never give up, Mowgli stabs him in the neck with a stone knife. *'Fox' (Enchanted Journey): After Fox corners Glikko to a branch, the chipmunk leaps - just as Fox did too, snapping the branch. Fox then plummets to his death soundlessly down the gorge and out of sight. *'Queen Beryl': Sailor Moon uses the Sacred Sword to break the necklace around Queen Beryl's neck destroying Beryl in the process. Once the necklace shatters, Queen Beryl crumbles into ashes. *'Queen Metalia': Destroyed by Sailor Moon with the help of the Silver Crystal, Tuxedo Mask, the Sacred sword and the other Inner Senshi. Live-Action TV * Count Vertigo: When the Count threatened to inject Felicity with Vertigo, Oliver was forced to killed him with three arrows to the chest, which caused him to fall through the window where he landed on top of a car parked next to the building. * Dandy Mott: Got chained up inside a Chinese Water Torture box that the freaks filled up with water before watching as Dandy drowned inside the box. *'Jerome Valeska': Stabbed by Theo Galavan to death on the neck before he could murder Bruce Wayne, though not without leaving a legacy where it's only a matter of time before the emergence of Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime. *'Joffrey Baratheon': Dying due to Tyrion's poisoned wine, where before he died, he accused Tyrion. *'Kilgrave': When he believed that he had Jessica under his control and sought to rape Trish Walker, he ordered her to say that she loved him. She responded yes, before killing the latter by snapping his neck. *'Marta Balatico': After her attempt to kill Sonny with the cheese-filled bomb is thwarted by Chad Dylan Cooper (who pushes her out of the way to save her) and the cast of So Random!, she tries to escape only to be stopped and exposed by Tawni Hart, which then leads to her being arrested for her crimes. *'Ricardo Diaz': After he was being sent back to Slabside Maximum Security Prison for betraying A.R.G.U.S. and Oliver Queen, Oliver's sister Emiko Queen visited his cell in her Green Arrow uniform and filled his cell with gasoline before tossing a zip lighter inside. As he caught it, he was set on fire and burned screaming in pain until he died. *'Bryce Walker': Bryce Walker was beaten up by his former friend Zachary Dempsey and was eventually left on the bridge to bleed until being confronted by Jessica Davis and Alex Standall. Bryce Walker offers a tape to redeem himself as an apology and begs for his life to be driven home. Eventually, Alex Standall holds Bryce Walker and uses this to his advantage to through him off the balcony bridge to drown. *'Montgomery de la Cruz:' After Montgomery de la Cruz violently sodomized Tyler Down, (and almost got him to commit and "unthinkable act" during the Liberty High Springfield,) it had taken Tyler Down and some of his friends to help him face his fears and file a police report against Montgomery that led Montgomery to be sentenced in prison. The protagonist for the Third Season of 13 Reasons Why Ani uses Montgomery's past criminal history to her advantage to blame him for the death of Bryce Walker which eventually discloses the case and save Clay Jensen and others the trouble of being accused of the murder of Bryce Walker. Videogames *'Bowser': Gets constantly defeated by Mario and his friends. Examples of his defeats include getting dropped into lava, getting thrown into explosives, etc. *'Joker (Arkhamverse)': Foolishly stabbed Batman when he hesitates whether to save him or not, which turned out to be a fatal mistake as the latter accidenttally dropped the antidote and ruined his chance to survive, much to Batman's dismay whom later carried his body for proper funeral. *'Father Mathias': Shot by Lara Croft off the edge of a cliff, and eventually falls to his death. *'Vaas Montenegro': Stabbed to death by Jason in their final battle. *'Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse)': He and Batman jump out the window before the explosion that set by Hugo Strange and as Batman attempts to catch Ra's in mid air, Ra's impaled himself with his own sword to try in a last ditch effort to force Batman to become his successor, which fails and ends up being impaled again when he lands on the main gate into Arkham City itself. *'Komari Vosa': Failed in killing Fett, she was executed remotely by Darth Tyrannus. *'Scarecrow (Arkhamverse)': Winds up tasting his own enhanced fear serum by Batman but not without exposed his identity to the world. The dose that the Dark Knight turned out bypassed Scarecrow's immunity limit to his own fear poison and as result, he reduced into cowering man that he ironically wanted Batman to become. *'Aparoid Queen': Destroyed by the heroes where her death resulting the deaths of her minions. *'Andross': Destroyed by Fox who was being aided by Falco who provided him bombs that used to exposed his weakness before delivering the final blow on him, where he burst into a blast of energy, killed in process and almost claiming Fox and Falco's Arwings. *'Smithy': Self-destructed after being defeated by Mario and his allies. *'Barthandelus': Defeated by Lightning/Snow/Hope/Sazh/Vanille/Fang, and was then assimilated to resurrect Orphan. *'Orphan': Defeated by Lightning and her allies, following its death as it sinks back into the pool. *'Bhuniveze': He was defeated when Lightning, her friends and the Eidolons, simultaneously attacked and caused his own body to crystallize and be consumed by Nova Chrysallia's destruction (NOTE: he was incapacitated, not defeated). *'Nightmare': Michael Afton survives the 7th Night when the clock reached 6:00. *'Doviculus': He was struck down by Eddie who beheaded him and severed his head. *'Alex Wesker': Temporarily defeated by Claire where her exposed core destroyed with her RPG-7, though it was revealed that she has managed to successfully move her consciousness to Natalia's mind. *'Flowey the Flower': In the end of the Neutral Run, Flowey was weakened after his godlike powers sealed, leaving the player with a choice to kill or spare Flowey. *'Yuuki Terumi': Murdered by Ragna the Bloodedge but not before he cursed him. *'Emperor Sutoku': Was sucked into the portal of the scroll as the souls that he consumed flowed out from his body. *'King K. Rool': He is always gets defeated by Donkey Kong and his friends, but his greatest defeat was fleeing from his own home island Crocodile Isle during the second battle. *'Big Smoke': After betraying The Grove Street Famillies and siding with C.R.A.S.H. alongside Ryder, CJ kills Big Smoke in his Crack Palace. His body is later burned beacuse of the fire caused by Tenpenny. *'William Afton': His first defeat came in 1993, when he was a victim of a springlock failure, but he survived. His second defeat came in 2023/2024, when he is burned by Henry in the finale of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. However, he was ressurected, and now is "safe" in a form of a plushie. *'Ink Bendy': As Henry starts the "THE END" tape, Ink Bendy desintegrates into nothing. However, he is stuck in a endless loop. *'Cliffford': As the GTA Online Protagonist's "kill" Cliffford, Avon tries to bring him back, as he has the last part of code that created Cliffford. However, the GTA Online Protagonist's kill Avon, destroying the last bit of code of Cliffford left, making him lost in cyberspace, technically "killing" him. *'Avon Hertz': Avon, after witnessing the "death" of Cliffford, runs away in a jetpack, with the GTA Online Protagonist's following him, and killing him. *'Scrap Baby': In the ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Scrap Baby is burned alive by Henry. *'Sonny Forelli': After killing Lance Vance, Tommy Vercetti comes to the bottom of his mansion. At the bottom of his mansion, Sonny confirms that the deal from 15 years ago was a setup made by him to kill Vercetti. Tommy kills Sonny, getting his revenge, in the final mission of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Category:Examples